Infusion catheters for delivery of fluid medication into anatomical systems, such as the human body, are known in the art. Such catheters generally include a flexible hollow tube inserted into some region of the anatomy. The tube typically contains one or more axial lumens within which the fluid may flow. The proximal end of the catheter tube is connected to a fluid source from which fluid is introduced into the catheter tube. The fluid flows within one of the lumens under pressure supplied at the proximal end of the tube. For each lumen, there are commonly provided one or more exit holes along an infusion section near the distal end of the tube, for fluid to exit the tube.
Such infusion catheters are typically inserted into a tunnel or opening into the skin—sometimes referred to as an insertion site or skin puncture site. The catheter extends into the anatomy to a site where it is desirable to deliver fluid medication. After a catheter is inserted, it is important to maintain the catheter in position to properly deliver the fluid medication. Infusion catheters are typically small-diameter flexible tubes that can be easily pulled out or disturbed if they are not well secured. In the past, catheters have been sutured to the skin or secured in place by various techniques utilizing adhesive tape. These techniques provide inconsistent results and can result in movement of the catheter, leakage of fluid medication at the point of insertion, kinking of the catheter that may reduce or obstruct fluid flow.
In addition, infusion catheters may leak at the location where the catheter is inserted into the skin. For example, the diameter of the skin puncture site may be slightly greater than the diameter of the catheter such that fluid delivered through the catheter may travel along the catheter and out of the opening. Typically, the skin puncture site is sealed using medical adhesive. However, the medical adhesive may not seal completely and may complicate removal of the catheter.
Accordingly, there is a need for a practical and cost-effective device for securing the catheter in position and for minimizing or preventing leakage of fluid medication through the skin puncture site. There is also a need for a practical and cost-effective device for securing a catheter and for minimizing or preventing leakage of fluid medication that does not require a separate step of applying an adhesive to secure the skin at the skin puncture site. Meeting these needs is important because catheters that are not secured may crimp or kink and leakage of fluid medication may increase the risk of infection. Crimping or kinking a catheter may require a doctor to remove and replace the damaged catheter incurring additional expense of time and medical supplies and exposing a patient to increased risk of infection or trauma.